


Notice

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Farmer!Hanamaru, Fluff, Love Confessions, YEs I am making a character tag for this random horse I gave Hanamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: You agrees to help Hanamaru out with the farm.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Watanabe You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Notice

Today, You had agreed to come over to Hanamaru’s grandparent’s farm and temple to help her look after the animals. There wasn’t any particular reason why You said she wanted to help, she just seemed interested.

Hanamaru guessed it might be returning the favour for all the times she’d kept her company while fishing. Hanamaru even went to the point that she’d learnt the basics of sailing and came out on boat trips.

Now she waited for You to arrive at her place around 6:10 in the morning. Which was currently about 2 minutes from now. There was a knock at the door and Hanamaru rushed up to open it.

As expected, You was there, holding onto her bicycle with a big toothy grin. “Yousoro!”

“Come in, You-chan.”

You nodded, gently leaning her bike up against the wall. Taking off her baseball cap, she stepped inside. You was about to put it on the coat rack then changed her mind, placing it atop Hanamaru’s head instead.

Hanamaru adjusted it to fit properly, deciding that was You’s mistake. She was now going to keep that cap on for the rest of the day.

“Alright…” Hanamaru spoke, looking around for her bag. “Need anything?”

“I’m good.”

With that the two of them were ready and started their short walk to the farm. It was mostly rice paddies but Hanamaru was allowed to keep a few animals. They were more like pets to Hanamaru than livestock.

“Have you read anything good lately?” You asked as she stepped along the path.

Humming Hanamaru had to think about all the novels she’d finished in the last week. “Not really…”

You laughed. “I bet you’ll find a good book soon.”

Hanamaru shrugged. She didn’t say anything more as they reached the chicken coop. The farm had a total of twelve hens. All of them were rescued from battery farms a long time ago. Hanamaru was glad she could look after them now and give them the care they should have had. 

Opening the door to the coop, three of the chickens rushed out. The rest did not. Looking inside the nests she saw the hens, brooding by their eggs. She pushed each one out of their nest. Quickly taking their eggs and passing them to You who was putting them into an eggs container. 

“They won’t hatch okay! Stop brooding already! Go have some fun outside.” Hanamaru spoke to the chickens while shaking her head. When she heard You’s laughter she turned around, kind of confused. “What’s so funny, zura?”

“I love the way you talk to the animals, it’s cute.” You answered, smiling at Hanamaru.

“Really?” Hanamaru replied, going back to focusing on the chickens. 

Their feeders and waterers needed refilling. She took them out from the coop and headed over to the storage container that was conveniently next to a tap. You and a chicken had followed her over there.

“Really, It's cute.” You replied then shrugged. “And I say hello to the boats I go on sometimes so I get it.”

“Oh, hey Dumpling.” Hanamaru turned her attention to a plump white chicken by her feet. Watching as she turned on the tap the chicken that followed her tried to peck at the water. “I’m glad you don’t think it’s weird, You-chan.”

“Nothin’ you do could make you weird to me.”

Hanamaru chuckled. “That’s a bold promise, zura.” 

You just dorkly saluted before taking a feeder to help fill it up. When they were done they returned them back to the coop. Hanamaru decided she’d clean that _… Tomorrow._

“That’s the chickens sorted.” Hanamaru said, adjusting You’s cap before putting her hands on her hips proudly. “My grandparents said they’d handle the rest of the animals and the paddies, so it’s just Pudding to go see.”

You smiled, coming to stand by Hanamaru. “How is he?”

“Good. Let’s go?”

You laughed, her lips curling up into a wide grin. “Let’s go!” 

The two of them made their way over to the stable which only had one horse living there. Hanamaru’s best friend, a confident and strong red roan coated dosanko.

“Pudding~” Hanamaru called her horse excitedly. “We’ve got a friend around! Come out here.”

The horse stuck it’s head out, curious. While You was smiling at Pudding, entertained by seeing a horse, Hanamaru got him his pellet feed. Pudding dug into his food ignoring both of them in favour of breakfast. That was something Hanamaru could really relate too

Filling a wheelbarrow full of hay, Hanamaru rolled it to the middle of Pudding’s pasture. You walked with her, taking out big clumps of hay and placing them relatively around the same area. 

Heading over to the water trough, You grabbed the hose pipe before Hanamaru had any say. She shrugged her shoulders, letting You fill the trough back up. When You sprayed water on the ground right by her feet, Hanamaru jumped back. She opened her mouth to say something, utterly offended by the betrayal. Somehow, You’s cute little giggle stopped her in her tracks. Rolling her eyes, Hanamaru laughed it off.

With the water sorted, they headed back to the stable. Hanamaru reached over for Pudding’s bridle. With him now secure she opened the door and walked him out of the barn.

“You-chan, grab that brush please?” Hanamaru asked, gently stroking Pudding’s head.

“Which one there’s like five…”

“Just bring them all.” 

You walked up to her, her arms full of brushes, she waited for Hanamaru to take one from her. Then stood by as Hanamaru brushed the horse’s flank.

“Do you want me to help?” You asked. Hanamaru looked over at her, she was rocking back and forth on her heels. 

Finding it cute Hanamaru smiled. “Sure, put them down then give me the red one and you can have this one here, zura.” She held out the brush for You, they quickly swapped. Focusing her attention back to the horse. “You be good now okay? Let You-chan brush you.”

You wasn’t nervous at all as she came up and started copying what Hanamaru was doing before. Pudding didn’t seem to mind one bit... Though he did try to fling his head into Hanamaru a few times. After the basic grooming was all done, Hanamaru let Pudding roam. He happily cantered off in search of hay to snack on.

Looking into the stable, Hanamaru spoke. “Hey You-chan, don't suppose you want to clean up horseshit?”

You coughed, taken aback by the swearing. “No. Not really but I’ll help you with anything.”

Hanamaru shot her a questioning look. “You’re being rather sweet today, zura? What gives?”

“Nothing.” You shrugged. “I told you I’d help out so I will.”

Hanamaru sighed, resigning herself to her fate. “Let’s get this over with then.”

She was used to this by now. The smell didn’t bother her as she knew how to muck out the pasture and stables quickly and cleanly. Having an extra hand to help was useful too. You was a very quick learner. Hanamaru stood back, always feeling a little pleased with her handiwork, despite doing this everyday.

“All done?” You asked.

“Yeah.” Hanamaru glanced over at Pudding who was now grazing idly. “Let’s head back to my room, zura?”

Back in Hanamaru’s room the two of them say in front of a fan. Their clothes were just a little dirty but neither of them cared. You went on her phone, idly scrolling away while Hanamaru opened up the book she had been reading last night. The two of them were quite comfortable to just relax together like this. Killing time in each other’s company. Occasionally, You would show Hanamaru a meme on her phone. They’d chat idly for thirty seconds before going back to their own activities. Both of them loved this dynamic.

“Hey… Maru-chan?”

Hanamaru hummed, quickly finishing the paragraph of the book she was on before looking up. 

You was now lying on the floor. “Thanks for letting me hangout.” 

“Anytime, zura.” Hanamaru said with a tilt of her head.

“No. I mean it…” You pushed herself up and scooted closer to Hanamaru. “Thank you for everything.”

“Is something the matter?” Hanamaru asked. You seemed to be acting differently. 

“Guess after Chika got so close with Riko, I...” You trailed off and scratched behind her head.

“Did you feel left out, zura?”

You simply shrugged. Hanamaru opened her arms out in a big gesture for You to hug her.

“Can I? You don’t normally like it when-”

“If I didn’t want a hug from you I wouldn’t be here asking for one.” Hanamaru said.

Not needing any more convincing, You hugged Hanamaru. At first it was tentative but after a second You’s grip became more firm. Hanamaru wrapped her arms around her, pulling You even closer with a big smile on her face.

“Feel better, zura?”

You hummed something softly into Hanamaru’s shoulder. “Yeah…” You started to snuggle into Hanamaru even more. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the soft embrace.

“Maru…” 

“Yeah?”

You pulled away from the hug. She hesitated for a moment as she stared into Hanamaru’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Hanamaru blinked. “Can you do what now? You, where’s this coming from?”

You started to crack up, she covered her mouth with her hand. Half embarrassed, half giggling. “Did you _not_ notice I was in love with you?”

“No…” Hanamaru paused for a moment, a small smile appearing on her face at the absurdity. “Not really.”

“I didn’t really notice for a while either so…” You shrugged trailing off rather awkwardly.

The two of them went silent. There was definitely some blush on Hanamaru’s cheeks. She kept looking at You, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Was a relationship with You such a bad idea? In fact it actually seemed kind of right.

“You can kiss me.” Hanamaru answered.

You had a little smile on her face as she closed the distance. The two shared a quick, shy and chaste kiss. Wanting to try a little more, Hanamaru pulled You back into another. It took a moment for You to relax and kiss back. After a few more seconds, You daringly started to use her tongue. 

Things were escalating quickly but Hanamaru was kinda tired and hungry. She pulled away, giving You a smile.

“What's wrong?” You asked.

“Want to go out and get some lunch?” Hanamaru asked.

“Uhh sure?” There was a little bit of concern in her voice but she was trying not to show it. “Did you not like the-“

“I liked it.” Hanamaru cut her off, hoping it would stop You from worrying anymore. “I liked it a lot.”

“Oh good…” 

Hanamaru gently pushed You off her and stood up. Dusting off her clothes she bent down to pick up You’s baseball cap. She placed it firmly on her head with a smile. “Let's go get food.” Hanamaru reached her hand out, offering to help You up. “It can be our first date?”

“Kind of a casual first date…” You replied, taking Hanamaru’s hand. She was pulled up to her feet.

“Well, you'll just have to take me out somewhere fancy next time, won't you, zura?”

You nodded, smiling nervously. “If you're okay with being my girlfriend, I'll make sure to treat you like a princess…”

Hanamaru snorted. “Earlier we were cleaning up horseshit… But sure.” She quickly kissed You again. “Please take care of me.”

“I will, so…” You trailed off, shuffling her feet just slightly. “Take care of me too?”

“Of course.” Hanamaru replied earnestly. “I'll treat you to lunch now. How's that sound?”

“Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Horse timeee! I love how casual YouMaru would be as a ship im ;-;
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
